Adored
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Eret liked to take his time, appreciate every inch of him. Who was Dagur to complain? Dagur/Eret one shot. Kinktober 2018.


**Day three! We are 1/10th of the way through 30 days of kinky smutty stuff.**

 **So far we're going pretty slow, but there is more to come! More kinks, more ships.**

 **Today we have...**

 **Dagur and Eret, with cock worship and biting. We were due some slashy loving, I think.**

-HTTYD-

Fingers tangled in black silken hair, clutching in time with the press of teeth to skin. Dagur grunted, cock jerking and pulsing as Eret bit him again. The acute pain faded quickly, replaced by that throbbing ache that Dagur craved more of.

Eret didn't leave him wanting; he moved down to bite the hollow between throat and collarbone, hard enough to hurt without breaking skin. He already bore a few bruises, hooked as he was on the feel of Eret's bite. Nothing else felt quite like it, sharp and insistent sensation fuelling an ember into an inferno. His boyfriend nipped at the top of his pectoral muscle, the next target of that magnificent mouth of his clear even before Dagur felt it.

Biting his nipple obviously had to be done with care to not do permanent damage, but Eret was naturally perfect at it and the pain was exquisite, left Dagur twisting, torn between escaping the pain and demanding Eret bite him harder. Lifting from the swollen, abused little bud, Eret winked up at Dagur before switching sides, giving the other nipple equal abuse. By the time Eret's lips landed on the top of his abs, Dagur was already panting, thin sheen of sweat shining on his chest.

A bruise on his hip was renewed as Eret sucked harshly near it, spreading the lovely pain and the mark Dagur often got aroused simply _looking_ at. Eret even tugged at his waistband with his teeth, mindful of Dagur's erection as he worked the fabric down before giving up and working the fabric off by hand. Amber eyes, wide and bright and dilated with hunger, fixed on Dagur, a soft smile playing on his lovers lips before the look of lust returned.

Swollen and leaking precum, Dagur's cock jerked in response to first touch, needy as he was. Eret gripped him gently, pumping his hand slowly up and down the length, in no rush to do more than enjoy the hot, heavy weight against his palm. His fingers traced prominent veins, thumb swiping the fluid over his tip. Just when Dagur was about to lose his mind from the painstakingly slow teasing, Eret finally gripped him properly, strong fingers encircling his shaft.

Not that Eret's new method was less maddening; he stayed away from the head, focusing only on the base of Dagur's cock which felt wonderful, but wouldn't make him come. Still, Eret palmed his favourite plaything continuously, watching Dagur's face as much as his cock for responses. Satisfied he had Dagur plenty frustrated, Eret leant in, lips brushing the underside of Dagur's cock as his thumb continued to rub tight circles over the head.

Clearly, Dagur was in for some slow, pleasant torture.

Well, there were many worse things to endure.

Settling in for the duration. Dagur squirmed as Eret left soft, teasing licks along the underside, trailing up to his frenulum and flicking across incredibly sensitive skin until Dagur trembled, keened low in his throat. If Dagur didn't know better, he'd feel like this was Eret's first time handling another man, it would almost be tentative and shy if not for how deliberate Eret's every move was - he knew what got Dagur hot, he was just taking his sweet time getting to that part. He'd call it lazy if not for the fire in Eret's eyes, lips parting over the head in a sloppy kiss.

His enthusiasm was apparent even with slow progress, no begrudging "if I _have_ to" in the way his lips traversed Dagur's cock, holding eye contact as he stroked and rubbed, even nuzzling a little with a laugh on his lips. _Finally_ there was a little suction and pressure, but not nearly enough to get Dagur off. Still, it felt incredible, and the sight of Eret reaching down to squeeze his own erection, the little mewls of pleasure he let out when allowed to simply _enjoy_ Dagur like this... well, who was Dagur to complain?

And when Eret couldn't draw it out any longer? The wet suction and nimble tongue were a sudden, incredible onslaught that left Dagur half-delirious, hips surging upward on instinct until Eret had to pin him down with one hand, the other working in quick, firm strokes around the base of his cock. The skin of his hands was calloused, scuffed on things like walls and axe handles, but the friction was eased by Eret's saliva and allowed for just the right amount of rough for it to feel _amazing._ The hand on his hip dropped down to fondle his sac, rolling and squeezing just enough to add more than Dagur really needed to be a panting, grunting mess desperate to come.

One hand still buried in Eret's hair, he felt his boyfriend moan softly around his cock when Dagur tugged slightly in response to a particularly ardent suck, other hand clutching bedding so tightly he thought it might tear when Eret's fingers slid down further, tickling and teasing at another sensitive point. Eret probably would have fucked him with his fingers to add even more to Dagur's torment, but with a last pass of tight lips over his glans Dagur came with a shout, the build up too much for him to take for even another second. Eret swallowed him down, sucking equally hard until Dagur was boneless, jelly-like and pushing him away weakly as pleasure threatened to turn to pain in the wake of hypersensitivity post-climax.

Letting his head fall back on the pillow, Dagur jumped when he felt teeth on his skin, sucking a fresh bruise to his inner thigh before Eret finally came up for air, lips swollen and wet and stretched in to a smug grin.

"Jerk. I'm gonna get you back..." Dagur felt his softened limbs protest the thought of moving "in like five minutes."

Chuckling to himself as he sat back on his haunches, Eret shoved his hair off his face.

"We'll see."

-HTTYD-

 **I know this ship makes certain people much happier than it does others, but hey, I think these boys are a cute little match.**


End file.
